What They Waited For
by Era Smalwill
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Why can't he/she just realize I'm crazy about him/her. Inuyasha/Kagome when will you understand?


't

What They Waited For

Inuyasha and Kagome

……..

I love this feeling; being in his arms. This song I don't know what it is , but I like it. This just feels so right; him holding me in his arms. To bad it's just for show. I'm Kagome Higurashi. My best friend Inuyasha and I have known each other since we were in primary school. Everything went fine I even felt ok in the sixth grade when he started dating girls. But everything seemed to go wrong when we got to high school..

I remember when he first told me about her. Kikyo was her name she was in his fourth hour class; the one I wasn't in. He told me everything about her and when I finally saw her I thought she looked a little like me, but I probably just wishing. She's way prettier than me. Apparently he still has that crush on her because he never told me about anyone else.

Anyway it was senior homecoming and there was a dance and Kikyo was going with her boyfriend Naraku; caption of the foot ball team. Girls in the bathroom said he was sooo handsome. I don't think so; Inuyasha much better looking. Yes, It's true I've fallen in love with my best friend. Tragic isn't it. Since Kikyo was going with someone else he asked me. I know it was just because he wouldn't go with anyone but Kikyo, but he had to go with someone. He didn't even have to say it.

"What song is this?" he whispered in my ear. God I love the sound of his voice.

"I..I don't know. I'll ask later." Damn I stuttered. Why did I have to stutter?!

He held me close. This feels so nice. Why can't it be out of love though.

……

She stuttered? Why hell did she stutter?! Damn, I should've listened to those stupid pep talks from Miroku. This raven haired beauty is in my arms and she's stuttering. That's got to be bad. Why did I have to fall in love with her?

I'm Inuyasha, me and Kagome met each other in kindergarten and I fell in love with her at first sight. Even though she had grape soda on her Winnie the Pooh shirt. Yes, I love her so much I know what she wears. What she looks like, what she sounds like, what she smells like. Oh God her smell! That's one of the big things I love about her. She smells like coffee in the morning and jasmine in the afternoon. Sweet complexed little Kagome. Although she isn't so little anymore.

I think Kagome fell

When we were in middle school boys started noticing how Kagome 'developed' over the summer. I could care less about those, but they are a nice touch. Anyway I had to hold off those guys with a stick or more correctly my fists. Of course Kagome never saw any of it. How stupid do you think I am? Wait, don't answer that. Kagome always does though.

I think th #1 stupid thing I have ever donein my life is tell Kagome I liked Kikyo. Pleas, Kikyo?! Have you seen this chick? She is a total slut; it was a joke when I told her. But I never told her it was a joke. Maybe I should have. When I asked her to the dance I couldn't believe that she said yes! To be honest I practiced asking her in front of mt bathromm mirror at least 50 times that morning. I don't have any idea what I'm doing. I ignored Miroku's pep talk to how to handle this dance. He's the only one I ever told about me loving Kagome, but I think Sango knows too; I'm not sure. Maybe I should've listened to him.

……

As the two teens swayed on the floor two pairs of eyes watched from afar.

"So does Kagome know Inuyasha is in love with her?"

"Not a clue, and what about Inuyasha? DO you think he knows about Kags feelings?"

"Nope."

"Miroku have you ever considered playing match maker?"

"No, my dear Sango. But I'm willing to try."

"Good."

……..

As the song ended Inuyasha and Kagome separated and stood still close. They looked at each other .

"Thanks Inuyasha. " whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze. "Oh …yeah. Your welcome." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The two stayed silent for awhile until Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well Inuyasha, why don't we go get these two lovely ladies some drinks?" said Miroku.

Inuyasha turned around and saw his friend Miroku giving him a look that means 'we need to talk'.

"Uh.. Yeah sure." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that Sango was talking about something with her. Once the boys were out of ear shot Inuyasha pulled Miroku behind the bleachers, and shook him.

"Dude are you crazy! You've got one of the hottest girls in school as your date and all you can do is stutter! What is wrong with you man?!"

"Dude you don't think I feel stupid already?! I can't seem to form a complete sentence without going blank! Help me!" said Inuyasha.

"Dude I can't help you enough! Do you not see that Kagome has been crushing on you? You can have her man, YOU CAN DO IT!" said Miroku shaking Inuyasha even more violently.

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Miroku.

"What did you just say?"

Miroku sighed. "Dude she likes you, maybe even loves you."

…….

She likes me? She likes me? SHE LIKES ME?!

Is Miroku crazy! How can she like me? I'm the half demon remember! Freak of nature, abomination, ringing any bells?! How can such a beautiful, charming, sweet,….loving…. generous……what was I saying again? Oh yeah, she's perfect and I'm ……. Me.

"Miroku listen I don't want to hear this! This is so stupid!" Inuyasha stomped away and headed towards the exit.

……

"Sango what the heck are you saying?!

"Inu – yasha - like –you. Can I make this any clearer?"

Doesn't she know that he's in love with Kikyo? This girl has this backwards.. I'm in love with Inuyasha, and he doesn't love me.

"Sango I hate to ask this but does that really make sense to you? Inuyasha isn't in love with me let alone loves me."

"Kagome open your eyes! He's been stuttering all night! He beats off any guys that like you! Where have you been for the past 15 years ( their all 18 they've just known each other for 15 years)?"

"Sango stop it! I don't want to hear any more ! "Kagome stomped away toward the exit.

As soon as Kagome was out of sight Sango pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"She's heading toward the exit. Is he on his way to?"

"Right on his way."

"Roger that."

…..

Inuyasha was stomping so much he didn't hear the feet coming his way. He did notice it how ever when he ran into what was coming his way. When he looked up he saw Kagome on the floor and shaking her head.

"Kagome? What are you doing?" he said as he helped her up.

"Sango was telling me this craziest thing about….. never mind."

"No you tell me what your doing?" she said smirking up at him.

"I got it. We both say it at the same time."

"Won't that be hard to hear?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You want me to hear it?" he said countering back.

"No, ok lets go."

He held up three fingers, then two , then one, and finally…….

"Miroku (Sango) told me that you were in love with me and I couldn't believe it so I walked off." They both said.

……

He (She) wasn't supposed to be able to hear that

The two people stared at each other on shock neither believing what their friends said could be true and both having second thoughts that said friends were true.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…. I love you." He said looking deeply into the eyes he dreamed about so often.

She smiled and said" I love you to."

The two leaned in slowly and grew closer and closer and closer…….

"Oh just kiss already!" yelled the two eyes that had been spying on the couple.

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at their two friends and then each other. They smiled and kissed the kiss they had wanted since the day they met.


End file.
